The present invention relates to a system which includes a drainage device and autotransfusion bag which permits the apparatus to be used as a conventional drainage device or for the purpose of storing blood from a surgical site and reinfusing the blood into the patient.
There are a number of prior patents disclosing bags or containers which are particularly adapted for use in connection with autotransfusion systems. Generally, these bags are collapsible and provided with means for maintaining bags in an expanded condition when the bag is under suction. For example, the Hauer U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,220 discloses a blood collection bag having pockets around the exterior surface to receive a series of stents mounted on a frame to maintain the bag in an open condition. The bag is then filled with blood while the bag is under suction, the bag is removed from the supporting structure and the patient is then reinfused with the blood with the bag collapsing as the blood is removed therefrom.
The Gunter U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,088 discloses a bag having rigid end wall structures interconnected by a concertina-like structure together with spring means for maintaining the bag in an expanded position. When the bag is filled, the spring is removed to permit the bag to collapse as the blood is being reinfused.
The Sherlock U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,872 discloses a blood collection device including a collapsible autotransfusion bag with pliable walls and stiffener members. A holder for the bag is provided and by applying compressive forces to the sides of the stiffener members, the bag is expanded and forced into the holder to retain the bag in an expanded position while blood from the surgical site is collected within the bag. The autotransfusion device may be connected to a drainage device including a collection chamber suction manometer and outlet to a suction source.
All of the autotransfusion devices in the prior art require multiple ports and are difficult to operate and expensive to produce. There is a need for an inexpensive, simple and easy-to-operate autotransfusion system. The presently disclosed invention overcomes all of the difficulties inherent in using prior art systems.